1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a light emitting diode (LED) structure, a manufacturing method thereof and an LED module, and more particularly to an LED structure capable of sensing the temperature, a manufacturing method thereof and an LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has a wide range of application such as street light, vehicle lamp, and planar display. As the power requirement of the LED becomes larger and larger, the product design also becomes more and more complicated. Thus, the industry is now focused on the integration of technology and product.
Let the temperature sensing technology be taken for example. The measurement of the environmental temperature around the metal is based on the change of resistance under different temperatures.
However, the above method consumes more power and generates more heat, resulting in product power loss and boosting the temperature.